Reactive organosilicon compounds have found widespread use as reactive film forming materials and/or adhesion promoters in various moisture cure applications, including, in adhesives, sealants and coatings. Such compounds have been found particularly useful in high performance coatings used for finishing automobile and truck exteriors.
Of particular interest to makers and users of coatings is to lower the volatile organic content (VOC) of such coatings, particularly to meet increasingly stringent environmental regulations. Various possible approaches for solving VOC problems are, therefore, of significant interest in the relevant industries.
Applicants have found that lower VOC compositions also having improved adhesion to various subsequently applied coatings can be obtained by use of certain novel reactive organosilicon compounds.
Previous attempts to lower the VOC and improve adhesion with organosilicon compounds have been tried. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,456 discloses the use of organosilicon compounds derived from epoxy-functional silanes and polycarboxylic acids. Such materials, however, are generally unstable, i.e., viscosity gradually increases up to gelation, and are therefore less useful in lowering VOCs because of their high viscosity.